The Coffee Throne
The Coffee Throne is a fan-fiction created by Ebonypaw/rain for the Blogclan gathering of April 7th, 2018. The prompt: There’s a mysterious someone pranking the cats of BlogClan, and it’s up to you and your team animal to find out who/what it is and stop them! The entry: “Ah! Is though mouse dung?” I asked and whipped my head around to look at Sundance. “Is this another April Fool’s Day prank from the mods?” Sundance looked at me and shook her head. “No, I found a bunch of catmint in my mouse this morning.” “Hmmm strange.” I stated. “Has this happened to anyone else?” Otterpaw ran up to us and said that she found all of her prey missing and someone took all of Flowerstreams herbs! “Crazy right?” said Ottie. I thought for a moment. “Who’s pranking us, it’s April 7th not the 1st?!?” I said. Sundance trotted off stating that she had to mod some comments before Icy got to them. “Er I have to go Otterpaw but I’ll be back soon.” I ran off. Who could be pranking us? I looked down and tried to think. Nobody at Blogclan is mad as far as I’m concerned so who’d steal Flowerstream’s herbs and stick mouse dung on my pelt? Suddenly I crashed into something. “Ouch! That hurt.” screeched Cheetahpaw. “I better get some herbs from Flowerstream.” Oh no! I ran into Cheetahpaw, how careless of me. “I keep getting pranked and now this happened to me!” she huffed. Sunny caught up with me and I turned around. “Did I miss anything?” asked Sunny. I thought for a moment. We must find the prankster! “Sunny, was Icy modding comments earlier?” I asked “She hasn’t been modding mine to the least.” said Cheetah. Sundance thought back to when she was modding comments. “Nope! Not there. She’s mad because yesterday Emberdawn modded more comments than her.” the happy she-cat said. I thought for a moment. Which is amazing because usually I don’t think. Suddenly it hit me. “We need to find Icy, what if she’s been pranked?” I said. I looked at Cheetah and Sunny. “Good idea.” said Cheetahpaw. “Let’s get going.” said Sunny. We ran past the tavern, over the games page, and through the articles to get to Name That Apprentice. That was Icy’s throne. We opened the door ever so slightly to find an Icy looking very happy at a mouse. “I got my revenge!” yelled Icy. “Nobody would give me donuts and coffee and I was being a slow modder but atlas, I got revenge.” I couldn’t believe my eyes. “No! Icy this isn’t you!” shouted Sunny. “Icy get back to normal!” yowled Cheetahpaw. “Snap out of it!” I said. Icy stood up and growled. “No. I will never give up my place of ruler of Blogclan!” Since that day Blogclan turned to mayhem. One by one the Senior Warriors left, then the warriors, then the apprentices. Soon only the kits were left and they took over Blogclan with Icy. …That was…. Until Kate found out what happened. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Gathering Fanfiction Category:One-Shot